


Swinging Bi

by KatastrophicTodd



Series: Bisexual Dorks [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: At least I wrote something, M/M, OOC, actuall i don't knoe if clark is bisexual, bisexuals identifying other bisexual, but meh, gay relationship, it's kind of ambiguous, little bit, really - Freeform, sorry for this complete mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd
Summary: Clark finds it more and more difficult to hide his feelings for Bruce because he's sure he wouldn't reciprocate.Surprise! He's wrong.





	Swinging Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this came out as strange characterisations of Bruce and Clark. In my defence, I wrote this in less than two hours because I wanted to give it as a present to my friend Irene.  
> Hope you all enjoy this!

Clark didn’t know shit anymore.

He didn’t know when it’d started. He didn’t know how he came out to be a bundle of nerves whenever he was around. And he really didn’t know why he couldn’t stop staring at that holy hard ass.

Bruce turned around in the showers every member of the Justice League shared in the Watchtower and cocked his head to the side, sizing up Clark. He furrowed his brow.

“Do I have any injuries, Superman?” it was Clark’s time to be confused. Right.

Quoting Bruce’s adopted son, the Red Hood: _World’s Greatest Detective, my ass._

Trust Bruce Wayne, the Batman, to think you are searching his body for injuries with your X-ray vision even when you are clearly drooling and creepily staring at him in a way that could be easily taken as sexual harassment at the workplace.

Clark cleared his throat and tried not to blush. Fortunately, Batman didn’t have super-hearing like Kryptonians and he could use his reporter skills to avoid being discovered in his teenage-like crush.

“Um, no. Everything’s fine. Cool” he crossed his arms and leaned against the shower’s wall, getting the side of his Superman suit wet, making him grimace a little “You’re cool. I mean. Fine. Your body is fine”

“What?” Bruce arched an eyebrow, not seeming to mind he was completely naked under the shower. Gloriously naked. He really had to focus on the conversation.

“What?” he repeated eloquently.

“Have those kryptonite effects not worn off yet? Do you have any symptoms? Dizzy mind? Pain?” Bruce had started the sentence as a joke and got more serious with each word, already weighing the possibilities in his genius mind.

“No. I’m good, don’t worry. I have to write down my report on today’s mission” and he left quickly. Without another word.

And then he felt stupid because everyone in the Watchtower had seen him writing a three-page long article in their ten-minute break on their reunions.

And he’d had spare time.

Clark groaned, ignoring when Flash saw him walking down the hall while he was covering his face with both hands in embarrassment.

 

 

He was yet waking up when he heard the news on the TV in his small apartment.

**Bruce Wayne finally coming out as bisexual. Are the rumours true? Is Gotham’s playboy prince Batman’s lover? Stay with us to know the details.**

The thing was that one of Bruce’s numerous kids had posted a photo of him wearing a shirt that read “I SWING BI”. And he was openly smiling, which was strange. _And so very cute._

_No. Focus, Clark._

It had nearly broken down the internet. And a few days after, when the thing had calmed down a bit, a paparazzi had cornered him just outside of Wayne Enterprise and asked him about it.

“I thought it was very obvious” that was what he had said. Very obvious? How on Earth was that an obvious fact?

It had been just a couple of weeks since the shower incident and they hadn’t talked whatsoever.  It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. So he sent a message to Diana to feel supported.

**Did you know!?**

He sent it with the link to the article on BuzzFeed.

**Of course. Bisexuals identify others of their kind, Kal-El.**

_Not_ all _bisexuals do._ He thought with a deep sigh.

 

 

He hadn’t wanted to hear the conversation, really, but he was bored and his hearing tended to expand its capacities when he had nothing else to do.

“Me saying publicly which is my sexuality doesn’t entitle you to flirt with me in our workplace when we have important issues to attend. Like global security and alien invasions, Constantine” Batman was barking lowly. Superman gasped and tried to control his blood pressure.

“Bloody Hell, Bats, it was just a comment” he heard the sound of John inhaling and exhaling the smoke of his cigarette “Queer people like us have to support each other. Plus, you’re hot”

“Hnn” Batman grumbled but didn’t say anything else. He heard how he was turning around and making his way through the corridor when John opened that idiotic mouth.

“Is your kid single? The one with the red ice bucket on his head?”  Superman couldn’t breathe for a second and then he clearly heard a batarang slicing its way through the air and sinking _into something_.

“Stupid magic” Batman spat when was going to super-speed his way to the spot. There was a _poof_ sound, and Constantine’s British and very obnoxious accent reappeared, but Superman couldn’t track his heartbeats.

“We all know you have the hots for that shredded piece of Kansas”

“I’m giving you to Trigon as a truce gift”

“I get waves of tension, Batsy, you _need_ to get laid” there was a final _poof_.

Superman made his way out before Batman could enter the common area. He had o think about his priorities and if he believed John Constantine.

 

 

The gala was elegant and Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter, felt really out of his element. He preferred going out on the streets and asking citizens about real problems, he wasn’t made for dramatic rich people who got together just to tear apart other people in the same room while smiling and waving at them.

Bruce was smooth and relaxed as a gorgeous brunette woman whispered obscenities and bit his ear lightly. Bruce smirked. And let her touch him. And Clark had to watch.

It was twice as hard because both men and women were longing for him now, knowing they all had an opportunity. It was just a matter of time because they all knew Mr Wayne was famous with one night stands. It hurt a bit.

A lot.

Clark looked around the room and spotted Oliver Queen among the crowd holding hands with Dinah Lance. He wished he could do that with Bruce too and look as happy as them.

“Good evening, Mr Kent” a sultry, familiar voice spoke beside him. He gulped.

“This is a wonderful gala, Mr Wayne” he eyed the man beside him through the gap between his cheek and his glasses. Too nervous to look at him directly. A strong hand slipped behind Clark’ jacket and rested over his plaid shirt on his lower back. And then, he turned around.

“I had been hoping you would come and save me from that handsy woman” Bruce smirked and searched Clark’ face for a reaction, getting even closer to him.

“Everyone is whispering about us” Clark blushed a little and focused on something “Even Oliver is talking about us” he was a little mortified.

“They’re going to do it anyway. My kids always find new ways to get the media to chew me out” Bruce rolled his eyes and rested his hip against the side of one of the table.

“So…”

“Are you going to take a step?” Bruce was serious.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention; I thought we were on the same page”

“My attention?” Clark let himself feel the blooming hope and excitement in his chest.

“I’ve always been attracted to you but I thought you were straight and also we are teammates” Bruce stopped to choose his words “I thought you hated me. We all know everyone hates me in the Justice League. You inspire them. I just… bark orders”

“I could never hate you! No one hates you. Well, maybe Hal, but…”

“What I’m trying to say is that I saw how you were looking at me in the showers. And I thought that maybe you were into men, after all. So I let my kids filter the issue of my sexuality to the media, to see if you’d do something”

“You filtered… you know what, you could just talk to me like a normal person” Clark rubbed his temples when he saw the unbelieving expression on Bruce’s face “Okay, Bats don’t talk things out”

“But I get that you don’t want anything. That’s fine” Bruce smirked. The true mask he put on every night as a civilian between the very people he helped save day after day.

Clark started to panic.

“N-no, it’s not that, Bruce…”

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better. I get that even the World’s Greatest Detective can be wrong sometimes” Bruce shrugged and looked to the room, already searching for something else. For _someone_ else. _No. I can’t let that happen._ Clark’s mind was working even faster than normal and he almost used super-speed to move and get back Bruce’s attention.

He felt so utterly helpless. Bruce wouldn’t listen to what he said because he thought he was trying to make him feel better. Ugh.

All the eyes were still on them, some more subtly than others.

“Ah, screw it” Clark apologized mentally to his mother for swearing and grabbed Bruce’s face with his hands. He got a glimpse of astonishment in the other man’s eyes before their mouths collided. He could hear clearly the pictures being taken both by professional photographers and civilian phones.

He forgot all of it when Bruce’s tongue entered his mouth, the hand on his lower back slamming his body against muscle and a very expensive suit. Alfred was going to be mad at them for wrinkling it. Bruce’s free hand went to Clark’s neck, grabbing at the hair. They groaned and moaned into each other’s mouth for a good two minutes.

Someone cleared their throat near them.

“Guys, I support you, but this is way above PG-13 and Bruce, your kids have left. Something about things no son should see his father do so publicly” Oliver put a hand on their shoulders, he looked ready to break out laughing.

“You lost your glasses” Dinah handed them to Clark with mirth in her eyes. Somehow, they had fallen while they were making out. In front of every upper-class member in the room and Clark’s fellow reporters, who were already thinking about the headlines for the scandal.

“Let’s go home” Bruce talked with a husky voice, the hand on his back slipped to his ass and squeezed. Clark coughed trying to hide the moan that had escaped his mouth. He didn’t fool anyone.

“Good idea” he was breathing heavily “And then I’m going to find John Constantine and talk to him about staying away from my man” he joked. Bruce looked surprised and then showed his teeth in a shark smirk.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Jason what he said about his helmet. He’ll be done by Monday” Bruce narrated dreamily “But we have more pleasant plans” Bruce whispered in his ear. He stroked the side of Clark’s neck with his nose and then sucked hard on the spot where it met with the shoulder.

“Bruce” Clark pleaded.

They left hurriedly the gala. They’d laughed at the headline in the morning, completely naked under the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel with the sex and the cuddles next morning? And the batkids reacting or smth? idk, tell me your thoughts


End file.
